Una Memoria
by xx.haruka-mizuki.xx
Summary: Natsuki decide expresar lo ke siente...sin faltar las interrupciones matapasiones XD- Mal summary lo se


Esta de mas decir que los personajes usados son propiedad de Sunrise ?

Espero les guste un pequeño relato en días de ocio :)

/

Es primero de Agosto y voy camino al lugar de nuestro encuentro, voy en mi moto a lo que las leyes me lo permiten ya que hoy es el día, lo he decidido, mis sentimientos por ti.

Al llegar te veo , envidio al viento que juega suavemente con cada mechón de tu cabello. Al estar a escasos metros tuyos te percatas de mi presencia y sin dudarlo me dedicas esa sonrisa tuya que me encanta.

- Hola.. Shizuru… - digo tímidamente, aun no entiendo porque no puedo ser más expresiva contigo.

- Ara, Mi Natsuki no piensa saludarme como Dios manda? – Dices con ese tono clásico acosador el cual siempre me desconcierta y hace estragos en mi rostro, siento como la sangre llega a mi cabeza y aunque no me veo sé que estoy muy sonrojada.

- Oi!.. mejor vámonos mi Madre nos espera con el almuerzo en casa – Digo con notorio nerviosismo para ti que me conoces.

- Natsuki ikesu! Quiero mi beso! – Solo te miro y hago como que no escuche.

Después de ese clásico juego nuestro, subes a mi motocicleta y antes de partir te advierto que te afirmes muy fuerte ya que no quiero accidentes, me miras, y aunque llevas puesto el casco aun escucho reírte de mí. Luego de ello me abrazas con mucha fuerza, la verdad, al sentir tus manos jugueteando en mi abdomen, no lo niego, me desconcentro de mi principal tarea que es empezar a conducir mi bebe hacia casa.

A duras penas logro llegar a casa sin accidentes de por medio y al bajar de la moto te noto ansiosa, se que fue inesperado que te invitara un domingo para que compartiéramos en mi casa pero no podía esperar tenía que hacerlo sino quizás otra noche en vela afectaría mi rostro. Al introducir la llave de la casa y entrar mi madre nos saluda con gran energía, no pensaba que podía ser tan hospitalaria pero ahora estoy más tranquila al ver como entablan una conversación sin muchos problemas. Al ver que ya no estás tan tensa como al principio, te invito a mi habitación, me miras incrédula y desconcertada pero aceptas y mama nos avisa que pronto estará el almuerzo.

Al entrar me miras como no sabiendo que hacer y yo en mi afán de sacar la tensión del ambiente me siento en mi cama y te invito a hacer lo mismo.

- Hey shizuru siéntate ^^

- ara ara desde cuando mi natsuki es tan directa

- Oi!... no quería decir eso!... Shizuru-Baka!... la verdad te iba a mostrar mi última adquisición!

- tu última adquisición? Ok me parece, muéstramela ^^

Torpemente enciendo mi consola de videojuegos, en cierto modo uso este medio solo para relajarme ya que hoy es el dia. Miro por la ventana y noto que comienza a llover. Me emociona un poco esto ya que los días de lluvia me encantan, mas si estoy contigo.

- Por fin encendió!... mira shizuru mi gran juego!

- Ara?... natsuki me invito hoy solo para jugar?, Ok jugare con mi Natsuki si eso quiere ^-^

- o/o… - fue mi idea o eso lo dijo con otras intenciones.

- Entonces natsuki me tendrá que enseñar como se juega esto ¡

- Ok ok… mira ven…

Te Acercas y noto tu sorpresa al notar que me pongo detrás de ti pasando mis brazos por sobre tus hombros y dejando tu cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Supongo no te lo esperabas y por tu expresión no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

- Ara no esperaba que mi natsuki fuera tan directa cuando de juegos se trata

- ¬/¬ baka! .. es solo para ayudarte con el control .. Mira aquí está el menú debes apretar este botón para aceptar, aquí elijes al personaje y ahora … A JUGAR!

Comienza así la partida del juego, no lo había notado pero el televisor tiene el volumen bastante fuerte. Luego de unos minutos mirándote y viendo tus esfuerzos por no perder creo que ya no puedo aguantar más, tu olor ha invadido mi nariz y no puedo evitar ceder a lo que llevo por mucho negando, tratando de no demostrar y ocultar ante aquellos creo no son seres confiables.

Me voy acercando de apoco a tu oreja, noto como pegas un pequeño salto de desconcierto. Empiezo un pequeño juego de mordidas, tú te mantienes en el juego aunque cada vez con menos habilidades, en un momento dado aparece en la pantalla el clásico "Game Over" y una música bastante triste pero lenta. Al notar como se ha acelerado tu respiración me alejo un poco y aprovechas para encararme con la poca distancia que hay disponible.

- Natsuki… que haces?... yo… para, sino no me podre controlar….

- … no te preocupes…. No quiero parar….

Con esa frase me acerco de apoco a esos labios que me llaman , los cuales hace ya un par de semanas empecé a desear, de los cuales cuando menos lo espere me di cuenta que necesitaba sentir, saborear, tocar…

- Nat… NATSUKI! Ya por favor enserio nose que te ocurre pero yo no quiero hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas…

Acallo tu boca atrapándola con la mía, un suave beso , una pequeña caricia y sin darnos cuenta desandemos hasta quedar completamente recostadas en mi cama.

Solo la falta de aire nos hace separarnos, me miras como queriendo preguntar qué diablos me pasa pero simplemente no tengo en mente hablar del porque, más bien quiero mostrarte lo que ahora estoy dispuesta a hacer porque definitivamente me di cuenta que Te amo. Tomo tu delicado y suave rostro entre mis manos, lo acaricio y noto que en tus ojos una pequeña lagrima rebelde que lucha por salir, hago lo único que puedo hacer en este momento con decisión.

- Nee Shizuru no llores… yo… yo … te protegeré…. Lo de ahora no me pienso arrepentir no tengo razones para hacerlo… Te amo shizuru…

- Natsuki…. – Dices mi nombre con tanta dulzura que no puedo evitar besarte nuevamente.

Así comenzamos nuevamente la danza del amor, entre besos y caricias cada vez me doy cuenta que más quiero, mas te deseo, mas te necesito. Sin que mi cerebro controle cada extremidad de mi cuerpo mi mano se desliza por tu cintura hasta llegar a tu muslo, pegas un pequeño salto y apegas tu cuerpo mas al mío, la verdad nunca imagine lo que podría llegar a hacer, yo siempre pensé que sería la pasiva de nuestra aventura de amor pero no es así, descubro la pasión que no sabía podía albergar en mi interior. Empiezo a deslizar mi mano por debajo de tu blusa y aquí es donde la verdad ya no aguanto mas y me levanto quedando sobre ti.

Empiezo por desabrochar con mi mano derecha cada botón de tu blusa mientras que con la izquierda empiezo a sentir cada parte de tu glorioso pecho, no entiendo cómo me negué por tanto tiempo a esto que en verdad me encanta. Entre pequeños besos vuelvo a poner mi rostro frente al tuyo y para demostrar mi sincero amor por ti te dedico las mejores palabras que en este momento puedo dedicarte.

- Shizuru… Te amo … perdóname por no entenderte por tanto tiempo… Ahora te necesito mas que nunca… te amo y no pienso volver a dejarte nunca más.

- Natsuki… gracias, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo – Me dedicas esas palabras con tu voz casi quebrada, me es como una dulce melodía la cual quiero escuchar mucho más feliz.

Vuelvo a mi labro anterior para demostrarte que no te pienso dejar nunca mas cuando en medio de mi aventura para llegar a tu entre pierna escucho un gran grito viniendo del primer piso de la casa.

- NAT-SU-KI! EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO BAJEN A COMER! – Es mi madre que por cierto tiene una habilidad innata para interrumpir los mejores momentos de mi vida. Saeko, creo que tendré una seria conversación cuando shizuru se vaya.

- AH! YA VOI MAMA! – te respondo para que no tengas que subir y encontrarme en este momento tan intimo

- Natsuki Ikezu! … yo con este almuerzo de ahora no estoy saciada! – Me haces un puchero que la verdad llega a mi corazón derritiendo cualquier gramo de frialdad que pueda tener

- Shizuru ¡… mejor bajemos antes que mama nos encuentre asi – Me miras, luego te miras a ti misma en la condición que te he dejado y comienzas a reir, a cual gesto yo respondo de la misma forma.

Ya volviendo a la realidad nos preparamos para bajar cuando me detienes en la puerta con un abrazo sorpresa por mi retaguardia

- Nat-su-ki esto no se quedara así – Me besas suave y calmado, te adelantas y bajas primero para escuchar como ofreces tu ayuda a mi madre, la verdad espero con ansias continuar con lo de hoy pero, se que habrá mucho tiempo de aquí hacia el futuro el cual espero compartir para toda mi vida junto a ti. Te Amo mi pequeña Amatista.

Fin-


End file.
